1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a data terminal with an arrangement for the remote switching-on and initialization of the terminal connected to a remote computer by means of a telephone line.
2. Description of the prior art
An arrangement for connecting a terminal to a computer in the absence of the operator is kmown which uses a core memory for containing the program required for connection. In this arrangement, the call signal serves solely to produce the reply of the terminal to the computer inasmuch as the central unit and the peripheral units have already been supplied and initialized previously.
The disadvantage of this arrangement consists in the loss of reliability of the system consequent upon the fact that all the electronic parts are continuously supplied throughout the period (generally at night) of the absence of the operator.
The problem therefore exists of increasing the reliability of the terminals by reducing the total number of hours during which the system is supplied.